


Sweet Child O' Mine

by Zombiegravitation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only a few more weeks, sweetheart, and then you'll greet the world."</p><p>"Greet him?” Draco snorted. A child from his loins was trouble, add Hermione as his mother well then… “I’ll be surprise if there isn‘t a natural disaster happening, The world would sooner try to scare him off than welcome him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child O' Mine

She snorted. "No matter how many times you bring it up, we're not naming him Draco!"

"Please, Granger. You can call him Junior or little dragon if it makes you feel better." He said rubbing her back. Hermione scowled at his little slip up.

Shaking her head, she lifted her brows for emphasis. "No way." She crossed her arms over her swelling midsection. "I already let Ron name one of my children, I am not making that mistake again.”

“I thought you liked Hugo.” Draco chuckled, his eyes going to the window. Hugo and Rose were out learning how to use their brooms with Blaise and his house elf, Flixie. The boy in question was laughing as Rose’s broom wobbled up before shifting over and hitting Blaise hard in the face. Scorpius would have been there laughing along too, but he was off in France with his mother.

Hermione shot her fiancé a glare, “I love my son, it’s his name I could do without. And out of all the names Ron could have chosen, he chose Hugo. I wanted to name him something...sophisticated, unique. ”

"And no doubt Shakespearean. That aside, my name is sophisticated _and_ unique! I have good naming skills. Look at what I named my son.”

“Exactly! Who in their right mind names their child Scorpius?! Poor child will be teased for years."

Draco muttered, “The same person who falls in love with King Weasel’s ex-wife and cares for her children. No one would dare insult a Malfoy. You were lucky you know, with his lineage Hugo had a fifty-fifty chance of coming out burping."

"Then with our son being half mine means there’s only a fifty percent change he'll come out as a ferret like you!" She spat instantly defending her family‘s honor, her face was starting to get blotchiness that only comes when she’s really mad.

"Hermione, let's just get him named before he gets here, all right?"

Hermione sighed. She knew she was only mad and taking it out on Draco because of stress. Stress from her divorce and Draco’s own pending divorce from Astoria (despite nearly four years of separation neither got around to actually filing for divorce), from Ron’s demands to see children that didn’t even recognize him, and all of it only made her health -not to mention the health of her child- precarious.

She paused, wiggling around in her seat and putting a hand to her belly. "Only a few more weeks, sweetheart, and then you'll greet the world."

"Greet him?” Draco snorted. A child from his loins was trouble, add Hermione as his mother well then… “I’ll be surprise if there isn‘t a natural disaster happening, The world would sooner try to scare him off than welcome him.”

Hermione laughed, “You said the same thing about Harry & Pansy’s daughter, the world didn't explode and Viola’s just precious.”

“But the new shade of puce Weasley turned was impressive." Draco admitted as he continued. "Fine, just quit playing all that muggle music for him, you don‘t play a single wizard music for him. I get not playing the Weird Sisters, but Crooning Kali and Horizon are classics. Besides he’s gonna be a quidditch player not a musician, I just know it."

“Just because you can't play anything doesn't mean our son doesn't have a chance. And it’s not as if you and Blaise aren’t reciting quidditch statistics to him when you think I'm napping. So I’ll stop when you stop."

"Seeing as Scorpius & Hugo want to try football and Rose looks like she’ll be a terrible flyer, this might be my last shot!”

Hermione snorted, “As if you won’t get me pregnant again before the year is out. We should focus on more important things, like are they all going to Hogwarts or should we send them to Beauxbatons like your mother recommends?”

"He's not even born yet, besides there’s no doubt where the three will go. All the baby will want is milk and a clean diaper." He leered at her well endowed assets, smirking when a soft flush crept down her skin. "Judging by where his food comes from, he has it good."

She pursed her lips, trying to keep from snorting. "Shut up and open the book again."

Sighing, Draco spread the big book of wizarding world baby names across his lap. "What letter were we at?"

"R," she said leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Hugo rushed in, followed by a red Rose and a disheveled Blaise.

“Mummy! Guess what Rose did to Uncle Blaise!” Hugo yelled excitedly.

Rose scowled, before hotly shouting. “It was an accident. I said I was sorry.”

“Rose? What happ-”

Hugo doesn’t give her a chance to properly ask before he blurts, “She whacked him in the face with her broom.”

“Just like Weasley.” Blaise muttered rubbing his sore chin, remembering their own first Hogwarts flying lessons. “At least he had the decency to hit himself instead.”

Rose huffed, her face trying to rival her hair in shade of red before turning on her heel and stomping up to her room. She swept pass Narcissa nearly knocking her purchases from her hand. “Rose Catherine Weasley! A lady does not stomp around like an elephant, she glides gracefully.” She called after the redhead. Flixie popped up next to Narcissa and started picking up a few things.

Rose let out a indigent shriek before slamming her door shut. Blaise cringed at the normally calm seven year old‘s anger -Rose had unfortunately inherited the Weasley temper.

“I should go apologize.” Blaise said after Hermione’s pointed look. Rose was still touchy about her father‘s abandonment & cowardliness, being compared to him often flared her temper.

“That would be good idea.” Draco said as he watched his best friend go up after Rose. “Where we're again?”

“Names with R,” Hermione sighed lightly, one hand put back her tea the other rubbing circles on her tummy. She felt Draco’s hand join hers, almost shyly Hermione looked up at Narcissa who smiled encouragingly before turning back to Hugo.

Hugo stared at his mum confused, he thought she already chose a name and he had the perfect nickname already for his brother. He was just about to say it when his Nan quickly cover his mouth with a manicured hand. Narcissa shook her head, whispering, “Your mummy has to tell him.”

“I was thinking we name our son Regulus…” Hermione felt Draco stiffen right next to her, the color draining from both their faces. _‘This was a bad idea.’_ Hermione thought.

She hesitated for a moment, before starting off one of her rants. “But before you say anything, your mother and I have been talking and she told me about Regulus. I told her how he truly died and she told me how she wanted to name her son after him but Voldemort & your father forbade her to do it because he was a traitor and…well I just thought- You’re not mad are you?”

Not a single person was speaking, and Narcissa held her breath in anticipation. This was Hermione’s olive branch, she still had doubts that Draco truly believed she had no prejudice against purebloods. While she wouldn’t go as far as naming their son after Draco’s father (not that either Hermione or Draco would allow it) she was still willing to take on a pureblood tradition especially one from a family as dark as the Blacks _and_ name her son after a death eater -albeit one who died trying to reform himself.

“No, of course not. I was actually trying to figure out how to bring it up without you punching me.” Draco said almost sheepishly, as Hermione raised her hand threateningly. “So Regulus Adrian Malfoy, then?”

“Well it’s better to be a ram than an arm.” Hermione said laughing along with Narcissa.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was an unfinished, half formed drabble from a fic idea I had ages ago. Sorry for any OOCness, this was my very first Harry Potter fic. I just tweaked it and made it cleaner. One day I might write the full story but today is not that day.


End file.
